leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
New Hope Village Church
New Hope Village Church was the church in Mount Prospect, IL that Rayford Steele's first wife Irene and his son Raymie had attended prior to the Rapture. It was pastored by Vernon Billings, who made a tape to inform those who have been left behind on Earth after the Rapture. Irene tried to get Rayford to go to this church, but he found it to be too challenging compared to the church he and his wife used to belong to. After the disappearance of its pastor, visiting pastor Bruce Barnes took over as its pastor, forming the Tribulation Force there with Rayford, his daughter Chloe, and news reporter Buck Williams when they became believers. Bruce also served as mentor to four young teenagers that formed the Young Tribulation Force. New Hope Village Church was later destroyed by the Wrath Of The Lamb earthquake that took place in "Nicolae". (In Left Behind: World At War, the church was mostly destroyed through persecution and vandalism, with only the basement still usable.) It is possible that they are either Baptist or Methodist. In the novels and the Cloud Ten Pictures films from 2000 to 2005, New Hope Village Church operated out of the suburbs of Chicago, while in the 2014 LEFT BEHIND movie it operates on Long Island, New York. Facebook Info: About Senior Pastor: Vernon Billings. Assoc. Pastor: Bruce Barnes. Mission Our supreme desire is to know Christ and be conformed into His image by the power of the Holy Spirit. We are not a denominational church, nor are we opposed to denominations as such, only their over-emphasis of doctrinal differences that have led to the division of the body of Christ. We believe that the only true basis of Christian fellowship is His (Agape) love, which is greater than any differences we possess and without which we have no right to claim ourselves Christians. Description New Hope Church is a bible believing church focused on the Lord's soon return. This page is administered by Irene Steele and Pastor Bruce Barnes. Statement of Faith: *We Believe: Worship of God should be Spiritual. Therefore: We remain flexible and yielded to the Holy Spirit to direct our worship *We Believe: Worship of God should be Inspirational. Therefore: We give a great place to music in... our worship *We Believe: Worship of God should be Intelligent. Therefore: Our services are designed with great emphasis upon teaching of the Word of God that He might instruct us how He should be worshiped *We Believe: Worship of God is Fruitful. Therefore: We look for His Love in our lives as the supreme manifestation that we have truly been worshiping Him Members NOTE: Their membership status does not indicate their salvation status. Pre-Rapture: * Bruce Barnes * Vernon Billings * Irene Steele * Raymie Steele * Loretta * Judd Thompson Sr. * Marc Thompson * Tom Byrne Post-Rapture: * Donny Moore * Sandra Moore * Chloe Steele * Rayford Steele * Amanda White * Buck Williams * Judd Thompson Jr. * Vicki Byrne * Lionel Washington * Ryan Daley * John Preston * Mark Eisman * Chaya Stein * Shelly Category:Locations Category:Christian ministries